Parallella
"Let's Rock, Infinite Universe!" "ORA!" -Parallella and Her Stand, Infinite Universe. Info *Name: Parallella *Real Name: Ami Uchu *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Birthday: Oct. 2, 1990 *Race: Japanese(/variable) *Sexuality: Straight(/bi) *Weight: 150lbs(/variable) *Height: 6'5"(/variable) *Superpowers: she has a very unique superpower. she has the ability to change anyone into an Alternate universe version of themselves. she can either change them completely or change just the appearance and powers of the person. she also do the same to herself as well as undo any changes she's done to herself or someone else. although a problem comes when she does to females.... she sometimes gets so attracted to them that she can't stop trying to hug them and etc. aka, she gets really affectionate when this scenario happens. *Birthplace: Osaka, Japan *current location: Tokyo,Japan *Personality: Very Optimistic. when using her powers her personality can remain the same, change to very serious, very silly or something completely different. *Languages Spoken: Japanese, English, And many others thanks to her powers. *Heritage: Japanese *Stand: Infinite Universe, an Attack Stand, it punches fast, it moves fast, it hits hard and can take a beating. also, it can stop time... and it talks! ...but only to Parallella. *Notable Friends: Hammera, Blimp Girl, Scarlet Flame, La Lince and many other superheroines she knows. *Notable rivals: Nightmare Fuel and Puppetia De Marionette (although she's more like a foe sometimes, it hasn't stopped them from teaming up in the past when a Bigger evil threat emerges that crosses the line for both of them.) *Notable foes: Puppetia De Marionette (also is a rival as well as a ally at times.), Dr.toxic (her pet dog, Ziggy hates him as well.), The Sunflower, Litening (also is a rival at times.), and others... *Theme song: Infinite Universe *Extra notes: her hair color and style can change when she uses her powers on herself as well. her hair gets unbraided and loose when her stands goes into it's Requiem mode. Also has helped another universe in the past. See "THE FINAL WAR" Gallery Pc puko fied human spiralsong and parallella by britishgirl2012-d6swbfw.png Parallella and mimic mimi by frazamatron-d6t6bfy.png Parallella blow up by queenbuttnicky-d6tfglb.png Parallella Princess Peach Kisekae Halloween.png Halloween Parallella.png Mika s cosplay of parallella by mojo1985-d6rou5d.png.jpg Cm parallella and hammera by ambipucca-d6realv.png Blowing up parallella by maxedman-d6r85v6.jpg Parallella s respirator suit alternate scheme by jdogindy-d6p69pc.png Notwe commission parallella and puppetia by ambipucca-d6qrusd.png Vanity demons parallella and blimp girl by mrpr1993-d6qcwtp.png.jpg Pc blorbed parallella by sonicbursterstorymkr-d6q8is8.png.jpg Parallella by jdogindy-d6p68m9.png Parallella s respirator suit by jdogindy-d6p69gs.png Parallella by optimus takato-d6pegxv.png Rq cherry parallella by sonicbursterstorymkr-d6pd3z9.png Parallella by mdetector5-d6p7h37.png Parallella the chameleon by mojo1985-d6p7ndz.png.jpg Parallella gift by jdogindy-d6p1xke.png Weekly request 1 star and parallella cosplay by samuraibry-d6p1r0a.jpg Parallella with her spirit ally infinite universe by alexisfane-d6oynn3.jpg Parallella tafasbr wallpaper by taylorstoonadventure-d6oxn4n.png Anthro Cow Parallella.jpg Parallella s patrol by martmeisterpaladin-d6ouonh.jpg Robo parallella by mojo1985-d6ou4xp.png Ultra V-styled Sentai Suit Parallella.png Parallella (with Infinite Universe(stand) ).png Muscular Parallella.jpeg Parallella(tektek).png Parallella by immortaltom-d6l631m.jpg Com requiem by rinsankajugin-d6rhaip.png|Infinite Universe Requiem!!! Pcm aminflated by sonicbursterstorymkr-d6rsxuh.png Ami Uchu (Jolyne Kujo Cosplay).png Ami Uchu (eating Sushi).png Ami Uchu.png Ami Uchu (sleepwear).png Ami Uchu(swimsuit).png Category:Superheroes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Unique Powers Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Stand-Wielders